


Domestic Life and Pillow Fights

by Ganine



Category: Persona 3, Shin Megami Tensei, persona - Fandom
Genre: AU, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff, I LUV U ALL, and check out my P3 x P5 story while you’re at it, domestic life, everyone here LIVES, happy endings, my duty is to post content of these two dorks, prompts, this is for my fellow Mitsuru lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganine/pseuds/Ganine
Summary: Snippets of Minato and Mitsuru’s new found life together.OrSelf indulgent everyone lives, happy ending and fluffy prompts to clear my writers block!
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Kirijo Mitsuru, Kirijo Mitsuru/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. Power Outage

The thunder outside gave a mighty roar as the walls trembled. The high end apartment stood quietly among the storm, though. Its pearly white walls and amber tile floors untouched as the only occupants engaged in their activities in the living room.

The apartment was dark, the only light being emitted from the television as it flashed to the video game being played. A dim lamp also filling the room. Rain pounded at the windows, almost like it was crying for access.

“Can you stop screaming into the mic, Junpei?” A masculine voice spoke out, irritated. His unnatural cobalt hair glowing in the rays of the television. 

He leaned forward as his icy eyes calculated the ever changing combat on the large screen, fingers nimbly soaring over the buttons as he held his navy controller.

There was a grumbled apology that could be distinguished from his headphones. 

Another crack of thunder and lightning. This time, illuminating the room for a split second. Minato quickly retracted the mic that extended from his headset, muting himself.

“It's getting pretty bad out there, don’t you think?” Minato turned to the red headed woman sprawled upon her armchair, heavily focused on the book in her hands. A dim lamp on that rested still on the night table beside her.

“Hmm? Oh, yes, I pity the poor souls who have to drive in this weather.”

Minato took a few more moments to probe her slender figure, fingers gently flipping each page as she read her novel. Brilliant red hair splayed down. 

Minato almost lost himself before Junpei dragged him from his thoughts, screaming about some player cheating. 

Another crack of thunder and darkness. Every electrical item going silent and dying. 

“Power outage.” Minato sighed as he stared at the reflective television, seeing his 25 year old self. 

“It was bound to happen eventually.” Mitsuru commented, rising from her seat to acquire a flashlight.

Minato took off his headset and gently placed it on the coffee table in front of him. The shimmer of a ring catching his attention. He glanced at the gold engagement ring secured on his ring finger.

The shift of weight on the sofa caused him to crane his neck to the left, where Mitsuru had taken residence. A flashlight in her hand as she balanced the novel in her other, reading along.

The darkness surrounded them, the flashlight illuminating the room. 

“I’m bored.” Minato bluntly stated.

“Then listen to music.”

“I don’t want to do that,” Mitsuru raised a brow with the sudden change in his mood. “Let’s do something fun.”

The adult man swiftly rose from his spot and stretched, the sound of his joints popping filled the room.

“Please?” He pleaded.

“I’m reading.” She simply said. Minato groaned before an idea sparked. 

He briskly snatched the book from her hands, much to Mitsuru’s protests, and threw it the ground behind him.

“I was reading that-!” 

Minato interjected her as his lips made contact with hers, playfulness present. Mitsuru rolled her eyes, but continued with her fiancé’s antics.

Minato swiftly found himself melting into her as Mitsuru tugged on his hair, eliciting a small grunt.

Their lips disconnected when they broke for air. The red head fleetly began to drag her boyfriend down onto the couch by resting her hand onto his torso. Another kiss was enticed.

Minato’s hands rested on her sides as the couple continued their heated session until Mitsuru’s hand reached up his shirt. The man let out a yelp as her hand made contact with his skin.

“What is it?!” She panicked, quickly retracting her hand from under his shirt. 

“You’re hand is freezing!” He exclaimed. 

Mitsuru failed to hold back her laugh in the darkness, opting to pick up the flashlight that had fallen and search for her book in the ruined mood.

Minato grabbed a blanket and wrapped it over his shoulders, shivering. Mitsuru resumed her reading as Minato cuddled up to her.

“I’m still bored.” He whispered.

Mitsuru rolled her eyes and flipped her novel to page one, reading aloud.

“It was a pleasure to burn.” She began, then continued with the everlasting words printed upon the pages. Minato found himself clinging to the remnants of her soft spoken words. 

The blue haired man realized that Mitsuru could be reading the water bill and he’d still find that captivating. Mitsuru proceeded with the dystopian story detailing the outlaw of books. He could see why she’d read something like this.

It must’ve been hours until she paused, glancing around.

“What happened?” Minato wondered, until his eyes fell upon the glowing lamp. Cords pulsing electricity into it.

“The power must have returned.” She said. It seemed the world unfroze as they heard the steady yet calmed downpour of rain and surveyed the lights.

Minato laid back down into her lap and ushered her on.

“Well? Can you please continue?” He pleaded.

Mitsuru flashed him a small smile before reading once more.


	2. The Eye Of The Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His beauty, his grace, and could punch you in the face.

He never truly understood the quote, “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.” It was just another saying by aged men, passed down through the ages. An intricate saying translated through time, created by philosophers of the olden days.

It was something that fools in love harnessed, thinking of their beloved with this saying. Minato, personally, didn’t care. However, something always go awry. But perhaps, this mishap wasn’t horrible. 

It was more of an eye opener, truthfully. A surreal experience. It made him realize what beauty genuinely was. And how it was right next to him.  
—  
Clothes were strewn about their bedroom, detailing their activities from the night before. Sunlight streamed through their blinds, peering in on them. Their bed messy with sheets covering their bare bodies.

Strong arms wrapped around her slender waist, refusing to let go. Minato buried his nose into her crimson hair that was flailed around her pillow, in complete disarray. He internally groaned, it was far too early for him.

Nonetheless, he strived to fall back into blissful sleep, which ended in failure. Minato contemplated getting dressed, but it was far too comfortable in his current position, spooning Mitsuru.

Breathing in her vanilla scent lulled him to pull her closer, cherishing this moment. Minato laid there in silence, simply listening to the sound of her breathing. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

Mitsuru eventually awoke from her slumber, sitting up and stretching her limbs. Bare back exposed Minato, who swiftly mimicked her action and wrapped his arms from behind her once more.

“Ah, good morning, Minato.” She greeted with a soft smile. His heart fluttered at her voice, albeit hoarse from hours of unuse, spoke its simple melody.

“Good morning,” The blue haired man hummed as he left gentle kisses on her neck. 

“We should get dressed.” Commented Mitsuru, hand on the side of his face, holding him in place as he laid his head upon her shoulder.

“Do we have to? I rather like you like this.” Even in the hours of the morning, he flirted.

Mitsuru rolled her eyes and rose from the warm bed. Well aware of Minato assessing her bare body as she dressed in his clothes. Feeling lazy this Sunday, and the fact she relished how he looked at her whenever she wore one of his shirts.

Although, the look in his eyes was different this go around. A gleam of adoration crossed his eyes as she laid back onto the bed, leaning into his shoulder.

“You’re beautiful.” He breathed.

Mitsuru blushed.

“You constantly say that.” She noted.

“And I mean it,” defended Minato. “You’re gorgeous.”

Her blush deepened, something felt different here. Despite his flirty attempts, this one felt more...genuine.

“Minato-”

“I love you. I think you’re stunning, and incredible, and badass,” he rambled. “And I love Mitsuru, not the leader of the Shadow Ops, or the CEO of the Kirijo group, or the former student council President and leader of SEES, just Mitsuru.”

“W-where is all this coming from?” She stuttered, flushed.

“I don’t know,” Confessed Minato. “But I do know that you’re exquisite, and I love you.”

She was touched, Minato often struggled showing real, genuine emotion. Perhaps it was a side effect of harboring Death inside him for such a long period of time, nonetheless, her heart fluttered.

Mitsuru was speechless.

Minato reached into the night drawer on his side of the bed, fumbling around in it for a moment before pulling out a black box. 

“I didn’t know when the time would come, but I figured that it would make itself known when it was time, right?” He wondered aloud, revealing the contents of the box to her.

Mitsuru audibly gasped.

“Mitsuru, will you marry me?” 

“Yes!” She cried, tackling him into a hug.

That was it. Nothing extravagant or over the top, he proposed on a Sunday morning, in their apartment, in their bed. With absolute no one around to witness. No paparazzi, no businessmen or nosy friends, just the two of them.

They say that beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and he finally understood what it meant. Mitsuru was his beauty, whether it be her looking her best, or her bare with bedhair. 

She was always going to be stunning, old or young, in the eyes of her own beholder. 

He was now a Fool in love, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I wrote this little drabble a few weeks ago and finally decided to post it! Albeit just to send this message. So in brief, I’ve had very little time to write this past week, as exams have been piling up on me. Leading to a delay in updating Orpheus: Return, which I profusely apologize for. It’s sitting at Maybe 4K words right now, and my goal is to meet 6K. Not to mention how much this pisses me off, as I would have loved to update on January 31st, with it being such a significant date in Persona 3. But anyway, thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you have the time, follow my socials! 
> 
> Twitter: Ganine_949  
> Tumblr: Ganine-949


	3. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They loved their perfect imperfections.

There was always something so exquisite and timeless about her. It would forever captivate him, from the way she could so elegantly move to her eloquent speech. She was hypnotic to him, a symphony to his heart. 

His hands would trace her scars like a second nature. Some faded beyond recognition, others creating their imprint for all to see for eternity. To him, it wasn’t the scars from battle that bothered him, it was the surgical ones. The marks of scalpels and needles and other surgical tools.

“Do they bother you?” She asked timidly the first time they saw each other for all they were. He almost cried, right then and there. The simple fact that she thought the scars made her unappealing to him created a heart wrenching feeling.

“No,” Minato leaned in forward. “No, they don’t. They remind me of the warrior you are, and the badass I get to see every day. In fact,” his voice had gained confidence. “they make me love you even more.”

It was cheesy, he’d admit it. But it was true, he loved every inch of her. Her scars, her skin, her eyes, her imperfections, her. He loved the way she’d toy with his hair, the way she stole his hoodies, the way she’d grab his hand if she was anxious, the way she’d demand his attention if she wanted it.

“Just what are you thinking about, Minato?” She inquired, hair splayed about her pillow, lying on her side, and breaking him from his thoughts.

Minato gazed deep into her borderline velvet orbs, eyes that he could stare into for eternity. 

“You.” He said cooly. 

A faint blush creeped onto her cheeks and a small smile graced his eyes.

“Me, and no other girl?” Mitsuru crept closer to him, hand finding his toned, bare torso and creating circles in it.

“Only you.” Reassured Minato. She snuggled closer to him.

“Good.” Mitsuru embraced him, draping her arm around Minato and holding him tight.

She loved him more than life itself. His own scars brought her comfort in knowing she won’t be judged for hers. He had healed much better, now just faint imprints upon his skin. But the one that caught her attention was the large scar on the lower right side of his torso. 

The result of quite literally blowing himself up. Mitsuru chose to dwell very little on that moment, and how her heart sank into her stomach at that stunt. If it wasn’t for Persona, he’d be dead.

Her free hand moved to caress the scar, knowing its location from memory. She’d be disappointed if she couldn’t find it from sheer memory, she was the one who patched him up after he blew himself up. But she’d made peace with it long ago.

Moving past the scar, Mitsuru relished in the way he could fall apart at her touch. Truthfully, Minato being so touch sensitive was something she enjoyed playing with during their intimate sessions.

But she wasn’t the only one who could melt at their touch. She idolized when he would simply hold her, or when he laid in her lap, or she simply sat in his lap. Their moments of physical affection were often in private, but she cherished them.

“Minmin?” She whispered, feeling the urge to use his nickname. 

“Yes, Mitzi?” He breathed, using her nickname.

“Our wedding, when should we start planning?” 

“Whenever we feel it.” She felt his lips collide with her head. They were warm just like him and ignited a fire within her. His lips were almost like a bee pollinating a flower, natural. He was her nature, her ecosystem, her universe, her life force.

“You missed.” She whispered, tilting her head and placing her lips on his. Their surging warmth melted her glaciers, like an Agi overpowering her Bufu. They needed each other as fire needed ice. Separate, powerful forces. Together? Instinctive and raw.

Either way, you get hurt by them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening folks! It’s been a while, and so much has happened these past few months! Of course, we had some Persona news and such, but it seems there is a global pandemic in motion. I’d like to thank all of you for reading this little drabble, but most of all I’d like to tell everyone to be safe! We’re living in a future history lesson right now! And for a progress report on my Crossover fic....well it’s getting there. Sitting at 6k works and far from finished. But since school has been suspended, I can hopefully work on it (even if I have to get people to bully me into writing it) this week! Thanks a bunch for reading and wash your hands!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome! This is a collection of future prompts to clear my writers block while writing my current fic! This one is based off the “Power Outage” ideas from love-me-a-good-prompt on Tumblr! 
> 
> The book they we’re reading is Fahrenheit 451, if you didn’t know. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
